


Waking Up

by bakercrown



Series: Waking Up [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Background newtina, F/M, Fix-It, Jaqueenie fix-it, Sequel, Spoilers, cog fix-it, cog spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakercrown/pseuds/bakercrown
Summary: A sequel to my fic "Answers." Please read that before reading this or this fic won't make sense.After finding out that Queenie was not herself in Paris, Newt, Tina, and Jacob have rescued Queenie from Nurmengard, but she is haunted and traumatized about the choices she made, even if she was not herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought "Answers" was going to be a one-shot but then I thought "Well, what happens when Queenie finally snaps out of it? How does she feel about the fact that she betrayed Jacob twice? That she betrayed her sister??" and thus this was born. I usually don't post unfinished multichapters, but this isn't going to be many chapters (unless something changes, lol) and I know most of what I want to have happen, so I can almost guarantee you won't have to wait long for closure. I am American and this week is Thanksgiving, so I don't know if I'll have it done _this_ week, but soon!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the Jaqueenie. <3 those two cuties!

Jacob, Newt, and Tina both stepped into the cheap Austrian apartment. Inside the case slept Queenie Goldstein, unaware that she had been quietly removed from Numengard Castle secretly in the night.

"Well, that's over," Tina said, relieved. "We did it. Good show, Jacob. Newt." She nodded at both the boys as she said their name.

"You're the one who put the plan together, Tina," Newt said, blushing as he stared at Tina. Jacob couldn't read minds, but knowing his best friend, it was probably something about how badass Tina Goldstein was.

"It was impressive. As stealthy as a demiguise." Newt blushed harder at Tina and then looked away. Tina flushed back. They _really_ must be soulmates if Tina found that romantic.

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good Auror if I couldn't stage a stealthy rescue attempt. Thank you, Newt."

Those two _needed_ alone time.

"I'm gonna go take Queenie some dinner," Jacob said, hoping very much that his tone suggested "I'm leaving you two alone, so talk about your feelings." He headed from the living room into the cramped dingy kitchen.

There wasn't a whole lot Jacob could do, but he _could_ cook. 

"Be careful!" Tina warned. "It's going to take her a few days to detox off that potion. All she'll care about is going back to Grindelwald now." 

Jacob knew that, but he still wanted to sit with her, to be there for her, so that when she came back into her right mind, she would know that he was there for her the whole time. 

"I'll keep an eye out, don't worry," Jacob said. He wasn't too worried, though. They had taken Queenie's wand. It sat on the coffee table next to the case, looking lonely without Queenie. Jacob remembered painfully when she had made him strudel with that wand. 

A half an hour later, Jacob was descending down the ladder into the case that was like Newt's, but not the same one. (Although, Newt's case had been what had given them the idea.) Jacob paused at the bottom, doubling check to make sure he had locked them both in safely so Queenie couldn't escape. 

Jacob placed the tray on the nightstand. They had wanted to make the room something Queenie would like, so in typical Queenie fashion, it was filled with lace and pink. Just being in this room made Jacob think of his love for Queenie and he felt a bit safer, even if he was nervous about how she would react when she woke up. 

It would be more of the same, he imagined. She would beg for him to let her go back to Grindelwald, saying that it was the only chance their future had. Jacob swallowed. He did not want to fight with Queenie again, even if it was a drugged version of Queenie. 

And then...

His eyes fell on her tiny baby bump. They had examined Queenie after they had left Nurmengard and the consensus was that the baby was healthy. Jacob was relieved. The idea of his baby being around Gellert Grindelwald made him sick inside. He had also worried that, because she had been under the influence of this potion--what if it had hurt the baby? The baby was fine, however, and it was a relief to breathe freely again. From the moment he had found out about the baby, there had been a knot in his chest, until now, when Queenie and the baby were safe were they belonged, with the people who loved them. 

Queenie tossed and turned in her sleep. There was a brief start, and Queenie was awake. 

"Huh? Huh?" She sat up and looked around the room, confused. "This ain't Nur--" She broke off when her eyes landed on Jacob, who's heart was pounded against his chest. He had been dreading this moment. He had called her "crazy" after all, the last time they had met. There was so much he hadn't known. 

"Oh," Queenie said, drinking the regret from his mind. There was a pause as she continued to read his mind. "I'm acting of my own free will!" 

Exactly what Tina had predicted she would say. 

"Of course, Teenie always acting like she knows best!" Queenie huffed, sitting up and wrapping her white silk bathrobe a bit tighter around herself. She crossed the room to Jacob in a matter of seconds. "I'm just doing what's best for us and our little bun, honey. I want us to be happy with our little fella." She touched her stomach. "Don't you want that?" She glanced around the room, looking for the exit. "I don't see why you don't get that, Jacob, but what matters is that we're back together now and we can get back to him and--"

"You aren't going back to him, baby," Jacob said, making sure that his voice made clear who was in charge. Queenie looked as shocked as he predicted. 

"Of course I am!" Queenie said. "He only wants what we want, sweetie! For us to be together and happy!"

Jacob was getting tired of arguing with this Queenie who was not herself. 

"I am myself!" Queenie said, stomping her foot like a child wanting to stay up late. "Will you stop thinking that I'm not? That hurts, honey!" 

Every word in this conversation felt like it was physically aging Jacob ten years. "Then, sweetheart, answer this for me. Did you ever prepare your own food there?" He couldn't say "Nurmengard." The fact that Queenie had went to that pureblood infested place still hurt, even if she hadn't been herself. 

Queenie took in a tiny breath. "Now, honey, you heard him at the rally. He don't hate nomajs!"

He would be really, really grateful once Queenie snapped out of this. 

"Just answer the question, Queen." 

"I..." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Well, no, but--" 

She paused, doubt blooming across her face. 

"Did Mr. Abernathy ever offer you some coffee when you came in late to MACUSA one day?" Jacob continued, relieved that he was finally breaking through to her, that there was finally a tiny glimpse of the woman he loved. 

"Yes, but--" Tears of confusion were welling in Queenie's eyes. "I just want us to be happy, hon! Why don't you? Don't you love me like I love you? You have to believe he's on our side, honey."

_She isn't herself, she isn't herself, she isn't herself_. 

"Well," Jacob said, his voice starting to break up. "I just think the woman I fell in love with would have cared if I'd been terrified in a room of purebloods, that's all." Jacob walked back up to the later and hurried up the stairs, unable to continue this conversation with the Queenie who was not the woman he loved in this state. He quickly shut the case and locked it, tears streaming down his face. Newt and Tina came rushing in. 

"I _warned_ you talking to her would be painful right now," Tina said in that voice had when she was frustrated. 

"Yeah, kinda don't need to be kicked when I'm down, Teen," Jacob said as he stood back up, shaking himself off. He took another breath to calm himself. 

This wasn't going to be easy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to let Jacob take full responsibility of the out-of-her-mind Queenie, Tina takes a shift.

"I can check up on Queenie," Newt said the next morning as they began their day. The beginnings of sunlight were peaking in through the grimy apartment window that was their temporary home for the time being, casting the room in orange. Newt chased after a Niffler who had gotten a hold of their bag of money for the return trip, and Jacob fried eggs, humming softly. Tina, meanwhile, sat at small table that barely sat too people, worrying about their return trip. 

Grindelwald would want Queenie back. Tina wasn't sure how they would stop that from happening. She bit her lip in frustration. It was hard to think when she kept getting distracted by her hatred of the silver-tongued wizard. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jacob asked as he took the eggs off the stove, and grabbing the milk bottle to put it back in the fridge. 

Tina sighed. "He'll come back for her." 

"Worrying makes you suffer twice!" Newt said from the floor, where he was offering the niffler a fine-looking pocket watch with two suns engraved on the front. The niffler's beady eyes now darted from the bag of gold it held, to the watch, unsure which was better. Newt cleared his throat, not taking his eyes off the niffler. "We've put all sorts of enchantments on this place, you and I. We should be safe until Queenie is ready to travel." 

Jacob closed the fridge door. "Newt's right, Tina. We can't keep worrying about what he'll do." Yet Jacob's face was lined as he answered--was he remembering Queenie running into the blue flames, as Tina did before she fell asleep at night? Jacob scooped a fourth of the eggs into a bowl, stuck a fork in the bowl, and sat it in front of Tina. "Eat up, Teen! You'll feel better after you have some food in you." 

It would engerize her, true. How many times had she been warned as a trainee that hunger or a lack of sleep made you vulnerable? She stabbed at the eggs with a fork and plopped a bite in her mouth. Truly, Jacob Kowalski made even the simplest of meals taste amazing.  He had added cheese, salt, pepper, and tiny bits of sausage to make an amazing plate of eggs. 

"Mumph," Tina mumbled, closing her eyes appreciatively. Although Tina still couldn't think of a way for him and Queenie to be together, there was a part of her that wanted things to work out between them just for the food. "Delicious." 

"It's nothing," Jacob said, sitting down beside her with his plate of eggs. He glanced at Newt with the niffler. "You joining us, pal?"

Newt's eyes remained glued on the niffler, who still couldn't decide between the bag and the watch. Newt's stomach rumbled. 

"I would, if this stubborn fellow would just _take the watch and give me our money back_!"

Tina smirked, observing the niffler with the eyes of an Auror. "I think he's messing with you. Look at that gleam in his eye." She took another bite of her breakfast. 

There was, when you took a good hard look, a glint in the niffler's eyes as it continued to flick between the two coveted items. 

Newt let out a loud chuckle. He stood up and, a mischievous twinkle in his own eyes, flung down the watch. "Fine! Have what you want and see if I care!"

The niffler fell for Newt's trick. Thinking that Newt no longer wanted the bag of Galleons, it pounced on the watch, and Newt grabbed their money, passing it to Jacob, who tucked it away. 

"Now I will eat," Newt said, finally taking his eyes off the niffler, who now cuddled the pocket watch like a first-born baby. Newt froze halfway there, his eyes falling on Jacob and Tina. 

"But, ah, first I'll take Queenie her breakfast," Newt said, waking over to the stove where the remaining eggs were. 

"You don't have to do that," Tina said automatically. "I'm her sister. I'll do it." There was a definite 'don't argue with me' in her voice that the others couldn't mishear. Jacob spoke up first. 

"You ain't solely responsible for Queenie, Tina," he said. "She's my girlfriend, I can do it!" 

Tina's heart swelled. Jacob truly was _so good_. In another world, she would be the biggest supporter of his and Queenie's relationship. 

Tina took another bite of eggs and stood up, pausing for a moment to chew before she spoke. "No, I got it." Maybe if she had simply kept a closer eye on Queenie to start with, none of this would have happened. 

"I really am more than happy to do it, Tina," Newt said, walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders. If only he wouldn't do that, it was distracting, him being this close. Her cheeks were warming... This was embarrassing... Fortunately, Newt continued as if she looked normal, and not as red as a Quaffle. "I"ve dealt with plenty of sick creatures, a drugged Queenie can't be worse." There was a pause as he realized he had just compared her sister to one of his animals. His eyes widened apologetically. Tina giggled. 

"I know what you mean, Newt," she said, placing a hand on his chest. "But," she ducked under his arm and moved for the stove, making up a plate of eggs for Queenie. "But I can't ask you to take responsibility for my family, and," she glanced at Jacob, "I'm not putting Jacob through having to talk to her again until she's in her right mind." 

Both of the men protested, but Tina was already moving for the case, opening it, climbing inside, and locking it behind her with her wand. She barely had time to brace herself for what she would be facing. 

As Tina's feet hit the floor, her thoughts instantly went to the last time she had seen Queenie, where she had demanded to know how she was going to handle a baby whose father's identity must always remain a secret. Guilt crashed through Tina like a turbulent ocean. Maybe none of this would be happening if she had just calmly sat Queenie down, explained that she would love to have Jacob as a member of the family, but didn't see how it was possible. If they had _talked_ about other ideas than her ending the relationship...

"Do you really regret it, Teenie?"

Tina's heart skipped a beat. She slowly turned and looked her sister in the eye. Queenie was reading a book they had brought her to read, looking bored. She perked up at the food. 

"Jacob made it," Queenie said, a smile spreading across her face as she plucked the information from Tina's brain. She walked over and took them with an eager smile. 

"Um, yes," Tina said, wondering if it was best to try and form some kind of apology to Queenie while she was like this. "Look, Queenie--" She took a deep breath as Queenie ate, trying to speak from the heart and keep calm. The last thing they needed was for her to lose her temper again. "--I would love having Jacob as a member of this family." 

Queenie gave her a skeptical glance as she took a bite of eggs. "You don't sound convinced of that, Tina." There was an edge to her voice, and Tina shuddered, remembering the terrible fight again. 

Tina spoke again, hoping that she would have the right words, say the right thing. "Jacob is a good man. I'm not trying to keep you two apart to make you both unhappy." She let her mind flash to the memories of breakfast just a few minutes ago, to how much she liked having Jacob cook her breakfast first thing in the morning, to assure Queenie of the truth of her words. "I'm not your enemy, Queenie. Is it _wrong_ for me to want you safe?"

Tina's plans to reassure Queenie with her memories of Jacob backfired. 

"Why is everyone always rambling on about wanting me safe! Let me make my own choices!" Queenie's voice rose several octaves, and while Tina knew that this was an in-character opinion for her sister to have, Tina also knew that tone in her voice meant that there would be no reasoning with Queenie today. Queenie continued, "It's my life! You and Jacob and everyone else just go on about wanting me to be safe! I just want to do what is best for my family, and none of you will let me--"

She needed to defuse this. Tina held up her hands. "Okay, okay. So what do you want us to let you do to protect your family, Queenie?"

"I need to go back, Teenie." Queenie's voice was full of a conviction that made Tina sick. Queenie quickly caught on to those thoughts, because she said "--I know everyone thinks I'm not acting of my own free will, but none of you understand. He IS the answer, Teen! He's gonna change the world, so that anyone can love whoever they want!"

Irritation prickled at Tina. _Remember, she's not herself_. 

"What proof do any of you have of that?" Queenie scoffed. "You're so high and mighty, Teenie! You just can't admit that you Aurors might have it wrong for a change! He's right! And he's going to lead us to a new world!" 

"He is using you!" So much for keeping her cool. She stuffed her hands into pockets, so that her little sister would not see them curling into fists with frustration. "He doesn't care about you, Queenie! He just wants a human lie detector! He's telling you want you want to hear!"

"This didn't live up to your plans of this being a civil conversation, did it, Teenie?" Queenie asked. "All of you keep saying that I'm not myself, but Grindelwald _isn't the one who is holding me captive_!"

Tina was pretty sure that giving someone a potion that made them act out of character _was_ a form of holding someone's personality hostage, but she wasn't in the mood for debating. 

"I'm not your enemy, Queenie," Tina said gently, holding up her hands in a show of peace, much like Newt might with a creature. She learned so much from that gentle and kind man. "When you're better, things _will_ be different. There are plenty of progressive countries that allow wizards and muggles to marry. I will help you and Jacob settle in whichever one the two of you decide on." 

Queenie still looked disbelieving, her eyes narrowed at Tina with distrust. It was time for drastic measures. Inspired by thoughts of Newt, she carefully approached Queenie, and wrapped her arms around her sister, slowly and gently. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Queenie. I'm not. I love you." She whispered those words again, both out loud and in her head, so that Queenie would be overwhelmed with her love for her. _I love you. I love you_. 

Queenie was still stiff in her arms, so Tina began to rub her back the way their mother had done for Tina when she had been small and suffered from nightmares. 

 _"You have the strength of a dragon, Porpentina,"_ her mother had once said. _"You can do anything. I know you can go back to bed and have good dreams."_

That had been such a small task, in the grand scheme of things. Yet, Tina knew her mother would believe in her now, so she continued to shower Queenie in love and hoped that it would be enough. She kissed the top of Queenie's head. 

"It's okay, Queenie," Tina said. "You don't have to struggle anymore. You don't have to fight for your family's future anymore. I'll do it. I'm here. Teenie's here." 

Finally, Queenie relaxed into her arms, wrapping her arms around her and leaning into Tina like she had when they had been little, and Tina's spirits soared. A victory, however small. 

In just one small act, Queenie had let someone who loved her in again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queenie is starting to crack! I've still got other ideas for this, so check back later. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie wakes up and realizes how badly she hurt not just Tina, but Jacob, and is understandably horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't _believe_ the response this fic has gotten??? Maybe it is just the post-COG hype that is getting it hits but... _Wow_!! I'm not used to anything I write getting this kind of attention, and I always kind of thought that any Jaqueenie fics I wrote, as underrated a pairing as they are in the fandom, would just kinda get shrugs and reactions of "oh look at her and her rarepair!" But people actually caring is **huge** , thank you so much! I'm happy to keep writing more Jaqueenie fics if you guys want to read them. I mean, I've actually got _regulars_ on this fic. Regular commenters! Whoa!

Queenie trembled as Tina held her, a fog slowly lifting from her mind. Tears streamed down Queenie's beautiful face as she realized the horrible things she had done in the name of love.

"Teen, I--" For a moment, Queenie couldn't go on. There was a large lump in her throat, which she swallowed. "I've been so wicked. So terrible..." She broke off again into sobs. Hot tears burned against her face. 

"It wasn't you, Queenie," Tina said, rocking her sister back and forth, smoothing back Queenie's hair. "It's partly my fault, too. I should have done more..." Tina sounded like she would cry, too, her voice wobbling. _Please don't_. This was her fault. Teen shouldn't cry because of her mess. 

"But I remember doing those things, Teenie," Queenie whispered, unable to let go of the guilt that plagued her. "I-I--" Horror flooded Queenie, her stomach doing a flip. She _had_ been terrible. Bile rose up in her throat and she barely kept it at bay. "I put the man I love under a _spell_! There's no forgiveness for that, Teen!" Queenie buried her hands in her face. "Jacob must hate me!"

Queenie ducked out of the way just in time to avoid vomiting all over herself and Tina. Tina, eyes sad, waved her wand and Vanished the mess, and cast a spell to freshen Queenie's breath again. 

"Thanks," Queenie said, wiping her eyes. Merlin, her face was probably bright red and all shiny from crying. 

"It's nothing," Tina said. "And there is nothing you could do to make Jacob Kowalski hate you. That man _worships_ you, Queenie." There was a small smile on her face as she gently rubbed Queenie's back. 

"Does that mean we have your blessing?" Queenie asked, a small smile playing on her face. All of this assumed Jacob would ever want to talk to her again, of course. 

Conflicting thoughts battled in Tina from _Queenie won't find better than Jacob_ to _still don't see how it can work out_ to worry about the baby. 

"I..." Tina picked her words carefully. _How can I avoid another fight?_

"We won't fight," Queenie said, squeezing her sister's hand. 

"I want to find a way to help you both, but I don't know how," Tina said. 

 _I'm such a failure_ , Tina thought. 

"You're not." 

"I am. If I'd kept this family safe, I'd have kept us out of this mess." Tina stood up, blinking the tears out of her eyes. "You shouldn't be sitting here hating yourself for something that wasn't your fault." Tina sniffed. "You want to see Jacob?"

Queenie nodded, crying again. "I need to tell him I'm sorry."

"He knows you didn't do anything wrong but--" Tina pointed her wand at the lock. " _Alohomora_! Go!"

Queenie darted for the ladder and scamped up, unable to think about anything other than Jacob. _I have to see Jacob, he has to know that I'm sorry, he deserves better_. She flung open the top of the case and hurried out. Both Newt and Jacob looked shocked to see her. Newt pulled out his wand, but kept it pointed low. Queenie smiled at his thoughts about not hurting her in this state, but also prepared to keep her for escaping: Newt's shudders as he imagined Tina crying if Queenie went back to Grindelwald again.

Those two truly were made for each other. 

Queenie held up her hands, surrendering. "I ain't gonna escape."

"She's not," Tina agreed stepping out of the case behind Queenie and going to stand by Newt, who took her hand. 

Queenie beamed at Jacob. "Hi honey." 

"Queen?" Jacob looked disbelieving, yet hopeful. Queenie didn't blame him. She had put that amazing man through enough. She sprinted across the small room into his arms, snuggling into his hug, familiar as her favorite pair of heels. She placed her hands on his cheeks, treasuring the feel of Jacob: Solid and real. Perfect. 

Queenie began to cry again. 

"I'm so sorry, honey," Queenie whispered. Out of the corner of her eye, Newt and Tina looked awkward watching such tender affection. Tina had an idea to give Queenie and Jacob some space. Queenie smiled slightly, knowing what was coming. Tina turned to Newt and put her on hands on his shoulders. 

"Newt Scamander, I love you," Tina breathed. Queenie had known it was coming, but her jaw dropped along with Jacob's. About time!

"What?" Newt looked disbelieving, but overjoyed. He grinned. "Is now really the moment?" He glanced at Queenie and Jacob, still clinging to each other. 

"Now is _exactly_ the moment," Tina said, her eyes narrowing at Queenie and Jacob. "Those two need some alone time and," she grabbed Newt's hand, "we need to talk about us." She grabbed Newt by the hand and lead the smiling Newt out into the hall, which was as cramped as the apartment, the door slamming shut behind them. 

"Finally!" Jacob said, beaming after Newt and Tina. "The only good thing to come out of this." 

His words brought Queenie back to what she was here to do. Queenie let go of Jacob, stepping away from him. 

"I put you under a spell." Queenie's voice was overwhelmed with self-hatred and disgust. She lost sight of Jacob as tears filled her eyes yet again. "How can you even look at me?"

Jacob was at her side so quickly, embracing her again, that she couldn't believe he didn't know how to Apparate. 

"I don't blame you for that," he said as they broke apart, taking Queenie's hands. "It's forgotten, okay? Done with forever."

 _Nothing you do could make me stop loving you, anyway. You're it for me, Queenie Goldstein_. 

Queenie's hands flew to her mouth as she read his mind, overwhelmed with his love. In some ways, she had always felt like her ability was a burden: Hearing disgusting thoughts, the people she loved tolerating the lack of privacy for her sake. Now? It was a gift to see the love that Jacob Kowalski felt for her, to _feel_  it's power as it overwhelmed her, stronger than _any_ magic. 

"You never even held a grudge against me." She wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and began to plant kisses on his face. "Jacob Kowalski, you miracle. When other people would have given up on me, you fought for me." 

Jacob gripped her tightly as Queenie stopped kissing him, their eyes locked. "I knew we would work it out, somehow." Jacob reached up and wiped the tears pouring down Queenie's face. "Now, don't cry anymore, baby. It's okay. We're fine." He grinned at Queenie's bump. "Look at us! We're gonna be parents!"

A smile flashed across Queenie's face, but only for a moment. 

"You begged me not to go to him. I ran into the fire, anyway. You were terrified to be in a room full of purebloods who hated you and I left you there." She fished in his mind for what happened after she had abandoned him. "You--you would have died if Teenie hadn't saved you." 

Jacob sighed. "How many times am I going to have to tell you I ain't mad? Only person I'm mad at is Grindelwald."

Queenie hugged herself. 

"I remember doing those things, honey. Grindelwald might have influenced my emotions, but I remember thinking my actions were justified, I remember putting you under that spell. I remember leaving you in the amphitheater." She scowled. "It don't matter that I wasn't myself, why does no one get that? It's _like_ I did those things."

"Fine," Jacob said. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you're gonna drown in your guilt, then I forgive you, Queenie. I'm absolving you from all of it. You're forgiven." 

"I wish I could let go of it all as easily as you," Queenie said. She couldn't believe how much he loved her. Would she ever forget him asking her if she would have woken him up after they'd had five children? The fact that if not for Newt, she'd have been enslaving Jacob against his will right now? That she had abandoned Jacob during the rally? Could she ever forgive herself for helping Grindelwald manipulate Credence, who Teen had worked so hard to protect, who was still back there while she was free?

No. 

"You will," Jacob said confidently. He helped Queenie into a chair at the tiny table and retrieved Queenie's wand, handing it to her. Queenie took it, a small smile on her face. It looked like she was going to have to sit here and let Jacob cheer her up: He wouldn't settle for anything less. "Now sit right there, darling, because I am gonna make us some hot cocoa." 

Queenie smiled, remembering her line. _But we made them cocoa!_

Jacob began digging through the fridge for ingredients. Queenie watched him, falling even more in love with him. A sappy smile slid across her face. 

"So," Jacob continued as he placed what he needed on the counter and moved to the cabinets, digging for a pan. "We gotta talk about our little bun, right? What are we gonna name 'em, Queenie?"

"I ain't thought of names," she frowned, guilt gnawing at her once again. She had been so self-absorbed she hadn't even thought of names for her own child! 

"What kind of names do wizards usually pick, anyway?" Jacob asked, adding everything to the pan. "You all named things like Theseus and Porpentina and Seraphina?"

Queenied giggled. She couldn't help it. You couldn't be around Jacob Kowalski and _not_ be happy. His presence was like a constant Cheering Charm. 

"A lot do," she agreed. "But not all of us."

Jacob stirred while the cocoa boiled. Queenie quietly slid off the engagement ring Jacob had given her while enchanted and placed it in her pocket. She never wanted to look at the damn thing again or even bring up marriage. Just Jacob's forgiveness, standing here making her cocoa while discussing names for their child, was enough. 

"I kind of like the idea of naming a kid after Newt or Tina," he said, his thoughts now content and happy now that her meltdown was over. "They've been good friends to us. Hey! If they end up married, they'll be family, baby! Well, Tina's already family, but Newt, too!" Queenie beamed. The joy radiating off Jacob inside and out at the idea of Newt being his brother was adorable. 

"Won't that get confusing?" Queenie said, frowning.

"Maybe one of their middle names for a first name, then."

She didn't even know how they would raise this child. Going back to New York would mean people asking questions about the father that she couldn't answer, and if someone found out the truth about Jacob, he would be Obliviated. She would be imprisoned and the child would likely be raised by Tina and Newt, if they were lucky and avoided foster care. She felt her spirits shrinking. Good thing _Jacob_ couldn't read minds. He was trying so hard to make her happy. 

Jacob poured the drinks into four ceramic mugs and turned off the stove. "Put a heating spell on two of those for Newt and Tina for when they get back, honey?" He glanced at the ones he had left on the stove. Queenie nodded and waved her wand, it was done. Jacob added cinnamon to each of their cups and walked over to Queenie, pressing one into her hands, which instantly warmed against the hot ceramics. 

"I love you," Queenie told Jacob, grinning. 

"You too, honey." 

The door opened and Newt and Tina walked back in, flushed and beaming. The foursome's eyes met: Pure happiness to be together and safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the end of this fic (unless I were to get inspired, lol) since I can't write action and don't really want to cover the war against Grindelwald. ~~That's why I didn't write about Newt, Tina, and Jacob rescuing Queenie.~~ But I got lots of other ideas for Jaqueenie fics if you're interested!


End file.
